


The Way to a Monstrous All-Devourer’s Spark is Through His Stomach (Or Whatever It Is He Has In There)

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: Micronauts (IDW Comics), The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Crack, Other, cosmic cooking, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Micronus attempts to redeem (or at least tame) Unicron.





	The Way to a Monstrous All-Devourer’s Spark is Through His Stomach (Or Whatever It Is He Has In There)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request for _Unicron/Micronus Prime_.
> 
> Someone threw down the gauntlet and you better believe I picked it up.

Micronus may have been a relatively little bot, but his ambitions were huge, and so were his talents; what else could be said of anyone who created their own universe? The only thing about Micronus that equalled the vastness of his dreams and magnitude of his intellect was the depth of his compassion and conviction that there was goodness all beings. So when it came to a question of whether it was possible to redeem a being of pure vengeance and entropy, Micronus took it as a challenge that he was willing to accept.

Shunting Unicron into Microspace reduced his size so that he and Micronus were on about equal terms. Unicron was weakened following his defeat, and Microspace had faced forces of apocalyptic entropy before and survived, so Micronus wasn’t too worried about having him around. Stopping Unicron from constantly trying to eat him was the first challenge, but once Micronus was able to identify the properties of Cybertronian life that inspired such insatiable hunger in Unicron he was able to cook up some tastier morsels to keep the big bot distracted from trying to take a bite out of him. 

At the end of the day what Unicron really wanted was to eat, and fortunately Micronus found that he liked to cook. While Cybertronians mainly consumed different variations of energon, Unicron ate entire worlds and everything they contained, so he was much more interesting to cook for. Micronus had created a universe, so creating individual worlds to feed his guest was not a problem; rocky worlds, metallic worlds, gaseous worlds, all with their own special little garnishes lovingly prepared in Micronus’s cosmic kitchen. He didn’t put any sentient life on them of course, but he did sometimes put mindless organic and mechanical beings on their surfaces to run around and scream as though they felt fear to make the dining experience more interesting for Unicron.

Eventually Unicron stopped trying to eat Micronus even when then was no food immediately in front of him. It seemed as though his mind had evolved to the point where his understanding of the fact that Micronus was the one who kept him fed was enough to overwhelm his incredible urge to eat anything remotely Cybertronian placed in his field of vision. Micronus considered this to be a huge success; after all, wasn’t rational thought one of the main pillars of goodness?

Micronus watched Unicron scoff down a metallic world covered in finely crafted floating cities populated by screaming automatons and felt fondness in his spark. What a pair they were eh? Micronus with his endless wellspring of intellect, compassion, creativity and exemplary culinary talents, and Unicron with his realisation that he probably shouldn’t eat him. Sometimes two people are just right for each other.


End file.
